Summa Bellum
Summa Bellum (Latin for "total war"), is a setting which takes place in the modern day, but has numerous divergences and additions to the course of history at select points in time. The world is divided into nine superpowers which are the sole nations of Earth. Each nation's creation was the result or action of one other nation, but all started with one. Since the Third World War (1958-1972), the world has been in a state of total military readiness, each nation waiting for the perfect reason to strike at their hated enemy. Nations Democratic Federation The Democratic Federation is the paramount nation in the world, controlling the entirety of the Western Hemisphere. Formed in 1962 as the American Defense Alliance, the alliance was established as a temporary alliance of nations to fight the Soviet Union and the Zanj Empire during WWIII. However, as the war continued, the economies, industries, and militaries of the constitute nations grew interlinked and depedent upon one another, and many of the member nations' populations already knew enough of their neighbors' language to travel freely and easily in the ADA. By the war's end in 1972, it was determined that the ADA was far too successful to immediately disbanded, and the alliance was rebranded as the Democratic Federation of American Nations, or more simply, the Democratic Federation. The federation has remained the most powerful force on Earth, though it did as did all the other nations, suffer an embarassing and humilating defeat during the Second Invasion of Zanj in 1969. Despite this, it has recovered, and serves as "the beakon of freedom and justice" everywhere, though one's view of freedom and justice is heavily based on opinion. While women and minorities have only just gained equal rights, immigrants, homosexuals, communists, socialists, non-Christians, and liberals are all pariahs in the federation. Conservatism has remained a potent force in the organization despite the progression of a unified American nation Regardless, few are complaining given the fates they could endure living in one of the other superpowers.. European Union The European Union, also jokingly known as "the little brother of democracy", is a large nation which controls all of non-Soviet Europe. Formed right after World War II, the EU was established as a guard against Soviet expansion and American interference. Many Europeans believed that the Zanj threat of the second world war was too great of a threat for any one nation to combat, and saught to establish a union that would defend all of Europe from Zanji retribution. During the Third World War, the Europeans were only loosely allied, and only regarded the union as a stop-gap measure simply to deter their enemies from invading the continent. However, since the Soviet Invasion of Europe, the union has been strengthened by a bond of brotherhood that could deflect and endure any blows it recieved. Since the end of the conflict, the European Union has been widely regarded as the second-most powerful nation in the world, and annexed Israel at the nation's request for protection from Zanj and the Muslim nations. The union is quickly being replaced by the Zanj Empire which seeks to devour it. While slightly more liberal than the Democratic Federation, it is still rather xenophobic, bordering the Soviet Union which desires to spread the communist ideal into Europe, and the genocidial Zanj Empire which seeks to completely decimate the European population. A commonly held belief is the the European Union is simply an arm of the Democratic Federation, though this has yet to be proven. Soviet Union The Soviet Union is the mammoth to the east of Europe which has been stirring an uproar with its attempts to invade and assimilate Europe into its Proletariat Ideal. Formed in 1922, the Soviets endured much hardship in their quest to create the perfect Communist nation. The USSR was highly active in the Second World War fighting on the side of the Zanj Empire, and seeking to take over Eastern Europe, where it could use that beachhead to further pursue its goals in Europe. Their siding with the Zanj did much to damage their reputation later on in their history, though not enough for them to cease their military activities. Though it failed in WWII and later WWIII, the Soviet Union found itself in a very prominent position as one of the only nation to survive as sovereign entity, all others absorbed into massive alliances that assumed the positions of nations. Emerging somewhat stronger from the whole ordeal, the Soviet Union is regarded as the third most powerful nation in the world, only because it has the industrial might to maintain its military forces. The alliance with the Zanj have done much to keep the union's enemies in line, as no one is foolish enough to fight with a nation that is more than willing to commit a mass genocide to protect a useful ally. Many considered the Soviet's alliance as a sellout to the noble human race, as they believe that it will only be a matter of time before the Zanj turn on the Soviet, at which point the Soviets will begin to care. Republic of China Empire of Great Japan Federation of Oceania Hindustan Islamic Brotherhood Zanj Empire The Zanj Empire, regarded as the most dangerous nation on Earth, is a large country which consists entirely of the African continent. Formed by a "prophet" who regarded the black African race as the "chosen people", the Zanj people built their empire with the blood of tens of millions. The empire was the sole reason the Second and Third World Wars were fought, resulting in the deaths of 30 million people during the Unification of Africa, and 60 million during the Second World War, and another 45 million during the third one; a total of 135 million people. The genocidial Zanj nation seeks to utterly wipe out any and all races which aren't "dark or black enough" to be considered a "true" African. Allied with the Soviet Union and the Empire of Great Japan, both of which have their own politicial aims, the Zanj Empire is marked by every other nation as "the most grotesque and horrific nation to ever emerge recorded history". The empire has only survived as long as it has solely because it has the military might to do so, and many millions of fanatics willing to lay down their lives to fulfill the dream of a psychotic man who thought himself a god. Given that the Zanj has been as successful as they have been, many conspiracy theorists, intelligence officers, and powerful politicians believe that the Zanj are getting help from someone, or for a few pessimists, something. The development of the Zanj military, economy, and industry was way too fast for any normal newly industrialized and unified nation, and if something didn't help them, the pace is even most frightening. Category:Summa Bellum